A pendant fitment having an oblong hole and a temporary stop plate it) provided on one end side of the oblong hole for fitting engagement with a root of a thread of a bolt is known as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. A bolt is inserted into an opposite end side of the oblong hole and, thereafter, the pendant fitment provided with the temporary stop plate is displaced such that the temporary stop plate is caught by the thread of the bolt. The pendant fitment does not need to be supported by a human operator and, hence, a work for threading a nut with the belt becomes ease.
A ceiling hanger having an elongated hole formed by three holes communicating together is disclosed in Patent Document 2. The three holes are a loose fit hole having a diameter larger than an outside diameter of a bolt, a temporary stop hole continuous with the loose fit hole and having a diameter slightly larger than a root diameter of the bolt, and a locking hole continuous with the temporary stop hole and having a diameter for ordinary threading engagement with the bolt. The three holes have a continuous width that allows movement of the bolt from the loose fit hole to the locking hole. The loose fit hole of the ceiling hanger is loosely fitted with the bolt and then the ceiling hanger is displaced such that the temporary stop hole is caught by a thread of the bolt.
A band-like spring member having a C-shaped coupling section and three locking sections extending radially outwards from opposite ends and an intermediate portion of the C-shaped coupling section for gripping a bolt is disclosed in Patent Document 3, for example. The band-like spring member is forced against a bolt so that the bolt moves toward an opening of the C-shaped coupling section, then forcibly opens the coupling section and finally fits with the band-line spring member.
However, when the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is applied to a member having an oblong hole, such as a lid or a like swingable member, it may occur that a bolt drops off under its own weight when the lid is opened. Furthermore, it is not possible to turn the bolt so that the bolt is screwed into the lid.
When used with a swingable member such as a lid, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 allows a bolt to return from the locking hole to the loose fit hole and eventually come off from the lid. An attempt to prevent returning of the bolt to the loose fit hole by reducing the diameter of the temporary stop hole will cause undue deformation by the bolt and eventually lose its prescribed temporary-stop function.
The technique disclosed in Patent Document 3 involves an increase in the number of parts used because of a stopper function required to prevent returning of the bolt from the opening of the C-shaped coupling section under the resiliency of the spring member. In case where a bolt is to be held on a plate-like member, a separate coupling member must be joined to the plate-like member.
According to the techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, works for fastening a lid (plate-like member) using a bolt cannot be performed speedily.
Patent Document 4 discloses a lid structure including a maintenance lid provided on an undercover located below an engine room. The lid structure is simple in construction, lightweight and inexpensive because the lid is detachable when moved to slid in a forward direction of the vehicle.
However, the lid structure disclosed in Patent Document 4 renders maintenance work and lid-assembling work tedious and time-consuming because when the lid is detached for maintenance, the detached lid should then be placed on a different position via a manual placement operation. Furthermore, when an engine is installed, on a manufacturing line, a tightening work should be performed from below after the undercover is attached, making the lid-assembling operation highly time-consuming. Additionally, the lid requires a pull-out space in front of the undercover, which will enlarge a working space in front of the undercover.